Anime High
by xAnimexxPrincezzx94
Summary: If you thought school was a nightmare wait until you hear Clare's story. High school was murder and now she has to put up with supernatural beings wanting her dead or to use her. TeitoXO.C. Lots of Animes will be used.


Anime High

I stand here with tears rolling down my face. I'm moving schools, leaving all of my beloved friends and family behind. For some reason I got accepted into one of the best schools in the whole of the United Kingdom. Apparently there are people from around the world going to this school and I'm one of the few from Scotland actually attending. Though, even though I'd hate to leave this place, I promised my Mother on her death bed that I'd get the best education I could achieve and I can't back down now – not now.

My friends wave at me as I enter the car waiting for me. Surprisingly, I'm not crying but it hurts - a hell of a lot. I sit still in the back of the car, clenching my hands tightly. Even if blood starts to ooze out of them I won't stop, I'll continue to clench them. I catch my fathers glance and nod at him just as we're leaving.

The journey doesn't take as long as expected. In fact, it was quite short. I wipe my eyes before stepping out of the car; this is no time to be sad. There are plenty of people here and I'm sure at least one person will be my friend, hopefully. I open the boot before the driver gets out of the car and pick up my suitcase. Why would he need to help me anyway? I only need the one suitcase. It doesn't weigh a ton or anything…

I pull my suitcase behind me waving to the driver with a small smile before entering the building. Wow… it's _huge_! People stare at me as I enter, some with curious glances and others with b-blood thirsty glances. No. I _must_ be imagining things!

…_A boy. _

He passes me without even casting a glance towards me. He stuns me with his appearance of chocolate brown hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. He's slightly taller than me but not much. He stops. Glances back and glares. Who is he glaring at? Me? He turns on his heal and runs towards me, grabs my hand and pulls me with him.

_Who is this guy?_

"You have to keep moving, don't look back!" He whispers.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. _

What the hell is happening?

His soft hands pull me along the corridors and he stops in front of a room. Wait! Is this my room? 352… this is my room! Why did he bring me here?

"Why did you bring me here? Who are you?" He looks at me with his emerald eyes and indicates towards this room.

"This is your room, isn't it?" He asks; I nod in response.

"I know it's my room, but how did you… why did you bring me here?" I ask. He doesn't answer; instead he opens the door and pushes me inside.

"Be careful," he whispers and when I turn around he's gone. The door closed behind him. I rush over to the door and open it. He's vanished. How did he manage to get away so quickly?

I turn around. My room's lonely. There's a single bed placed by the window with a bed side cabinet beside it. There's both a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. Damn! Maybe I should have taken some more clothes… but… who was that guy? I dumb my bags on the floor and collapse on my bed. This has been a tiring day!

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The door! Who could it possibly be? I stand up. I can't be rude and ignore them, well… not on my first day here. My eyes catch a few silver locks and bolts on the door. Why are there locks? I thought this was a school, not a prison.

I open the door and notice a beautiful girl standing there. She looks up at me with blood red eyes. Is that normal?

"Are you alright?" I ask; her small smile soon turns into a wide, almost sinister, grin. She raises her hand up to my face and smirks.

"So you're that girl, not bad. You're pretty aren't you, with your long, blonde hair and blue eyes. You really know how to draw attention to yourself, don't you?" Her nail pierces my skin and blood trickles down my face. My eyes widen in shock. What does she want? I haven't done anything to her! What does she want with me? She licks her lips as she watches. My whole body shivers.

"Let me go!" I try to yell but she clamps her hand over my mouth. Am I really going to die? Here? In this school?

She raises a knife, God knows where she got it, up to my throat and I close my eyes. Mother… I'm sorry… I'm not going to be able to keep that promise to you…

In a matter of seconds I find my self out of the girl's possession and wrapped in _that _guy's arms. How the hell?

"I thought I told you to be careful!" He muttered. "Something's telling me that I'm not allowed to leave you along for a second!"

I glance up with him, tears once again beginning to fall. "What's going on here? Why does she want my blood?"

"Tch! And you were transferred here as an intelligent pupil as well… don't you know what a vampire is? I thought that at least with your intelligence of what's going around on the planet you would at least of heard of the so-called myth!" My eyes open wide at his response and I stare at the girl in front of me. S-she's a vampire?

"T-that isn't possible! How could she be a vampire! Nothing like that exists. It's just a myth!" I realise that he's right, but this has to be a dream, right? It's the only possible solution… I'm having a nightmare, yeah, that's it!

"Are you two done with your chitter-chatter yet? I would like to finish my meal!" The girl in from of me states. She's really going to eat me!

"It's alright. I won't let her hurt you!" His grasp around me tightens and he me behind him.

"When's that stupid, idiot going to arrive?" He asks, a blue light with what appears to be words float around his hands and he throws them at the girl. What the hell is going on in this school?

"Why are you interrupting my meal, Teito Klein?" The girl asks.

"Because, didn't you know? This girl isn't meant to be eaten! She's here for a reason!" The girl ahead of me raises her hands into the air and is stopped in her tracks by some shadowy figure behind her which gradually becomes clearer.

_Who is she?_

Long, chocolate brown hair…

Matching chocolate brown eyes…

Fangs…

Vampire..?

She pulls out a scythe and slices the girl in half. Who is this girl? I recognise her from somewhere but where?

"I thought I told every vampire to behave, sorry about that!" The girl says, with an apologetic look on her face. She appears almost angel like. I partially collapse. What the hell is this place?

_This is definitely a nightmare._

"This is not a dream! This 'dream' of yours is one hundred percent real! Do you not remember me, Clare-San? I'm Yuuki Cross, you're friend." Yuuki? Pictures flash around in my mind, bouncing off the walls and hitting me head on. I clutch my head. It hurts.

"Cross-San, she can't remember anything. She's currently a human, just like me." The boy behind me says. What was his name again? Teito Klein?

"Yes but your powers are above human standards – just like this girl." The girl, Yuuki replies. Why is this happening? I continue to stare at the blood on the floor and everything goes black.

I wake up and glance around the room. I'm not in my own room… where am I? My mind returns to the previous scene.

_Blood._

Why is this happening?

_Death._

Why do I have to watch this happening? Why me? I've never done anything to harm anyone; I just want to keep my promise to my mother. Is that so wrong?

_Kill…_

I catch a glance from the boy who saved me and attempt to sit up, collapsing back down onto the bed. Wait. This is a bed, right?

_That wasn't a dream…_

"Idiot, you shouldn't get up or you'll over exert yourself!" Even though he says that I keep persisting on sitting up until, eventually, he helps me. Damn. Why am I always the one being helped?

The door opens. A boy with blonde hair and golden brown eyes enters and smiles at both Teito and I. "The girls awake then, Teito?"

"It's a bit obvious that's she's awake, Mikage!" I roll my eyes. I have to admit, it is obvious that I'm awake.

_Why wasn't it a dream? Things would be much easier if it were._

"Teito, my friend, why don't lighten up a little and smile? The girl beside you is bound to be as scared as it is so smile for her." Teito glances at me for a second and quickly looks away.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. _

_Maybe things won't be as bad as they seem after all. _

"But why am I here?" I ask. Okay, I have to admit it, I'm curious.

"Because I can't trust you to be alone in your room," Teito replied. I sighed, that isn't what I meant.

"No, I mean, why am I in this school?" I ask, correcting my last question.

"Isn't that obvious?" Teito asks. I continue to stare at him blankly. What the hell is he going on about?

"Isn't…" Just as I'm about to finish my question the door burst open and a weird blonde haired, blue eyed, tall guy bursts through it. Teito clenches his fists and looks up at the giant.

"Frau! You perverted bastard, just _what_ do you think you're up to?" Frau? So that's his name? Mikage's expression quickly exchanged from amused to a sinister one, which quickly went back to normal and for the first time this evening, I notice a small cross-shape scar on the right side of his chin. Did he get into a fight or something?

"I sense a Kor here, you ungrateful midget!" He retorts. What the hell? A Kor? What are they on about now?

"My name is not 'Midget', Frau. My name is Teito Klein!"


End file.
